


Hooked On A Feeling

by Chaosride



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, High School AU, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, no real smut, these are my babies help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosride/pseuds/Chaosride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt fic. Basically includes virgin cuties, old mixtapes, and awkward moments. I just wanted them to be happy okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On A Feeling

Their relationship had started innocently enough, with sweet kisses exchanged at each other’s lockers and movie dates. Renly went to every one of Loras’ lacrosse games and screamed his lungs out, like the dedicated boyfriend he was. He had met all of the Tyrell clan and had dinner with them at least once a week.

He knew he was lucky too, because their relationship was everything he had never known he needed.

They had been dating six months when they started talking about going all the way. Of course, they were both teenage boys, so they had done things like handjobs and blowjobs, and even shamelessly rutting against each other, but going all the way seemed bigger and more important, especially since they were both virgins. 

Renly’s house was pretty much always empty. Stannis was at Uni and rarely came home on weekends, and Robert was busy putting together a political rally and drinking himself into a stupor, in turns, or occasionally in the hospital from a bar brawl. 

It made the Baratheon house the obvious choice for their first time. The Tyrell house always tended to have people in it. Which was the be expected of a house with Loras’ parents, his three siblings, and his grandmother all living there. He would be more concerned if no one was home. 

They went out to dinner before hand, a proper date at a nice Italian place across town before going back to Renly’s house, both nervous and excited.

The house was quiet and all the cars gone, just as they had both planned. They had stumbled up the stairs together, all breathless kisses and helpless grins at each other.

Renly didn’t think anything of it when he hit play on the ancient cassette player when they went into his room. It was always the first thing he did, even before turning the light on. The tape, which he never changed, was one his mother made before she and his father died in a carwreck when he was a baby. She had originally made it for Robert, but he had no interest in their mother’s favorite songs, and the tape had been given to Renly.

Loras didn’t comment either, used to the music that was always on when they were in Renly’s room. He just met Renly in an excited kiss, bodies pressing together eagerly. 

They were well on their way to being naked, Loras shirtless under him with his curls spread across the pillow beneath his head and a flush spreading all the way down his chest, when Loras laughed against his lips. They were both nervous virgins with clumsy hands, so Renly was immediately concerned he did something wrong and pulled away. 

"What?" He asked, breathless, and Loras laughed harder, one leg still hooked over his hip, hand still tangled in his hair. 

"This music makes me feel like I’m in a cheesy porn. I’m sorry, sorry." His head fell back and he continued giggling helplessly for a moment.

"I can turn it off." Renly offered weakly as the song switched from Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede to Come and Get Your Love by Redbone.

"No, no.’ Loras shook his head, calming down but still grinning. "It’s perfect." He looked at Renly so fondly that his heart melted some in his chest before pulling him back down into a kiss.

He had to agree, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I have entirely too much fun with prompts like this. Laughing during sex is good, you know, when it's together and not at each other. I hope I did good!  
> I take other prompts at transdraco.tumblr.com!!


End file.
